


The Unbecoming of Levi

by thequeennicki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeennicki/pseuds/thequeennicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi go to a Halloween party at Erwin's. What could possibly go wrong? Uploads will either be once a week, or when I finish writing a new chapter! ~ Queen Nicki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal day at Eren's and Levi's house...

So there Eren was, sitting on the couch. Her legs were crossed on the green, familiar sofa of the apartment, which had blank white walls and beige curtains. The TV was on to one of the usual soap opera stations as the girl found herself sleeping to it peacefully. The rooms in the somewhat small living space were unusually clean and smelt of scented pumpkin-spice candles.

Then a small noise stirred.

Walking.

Eren’s eyes jolted open. Her bright, green eyes shifted to the doorway to the kitchen, where there stood a cold-looking man, lean and short, only being of 5 foot three. His jet-black hair was just touching his thin-sharp eyebrows and the undercut was brushing off his ears. His eyes, holding every emotion all at once in the blue clarity, were held on the girl’s as his lips curled into a light smirk.

As the man gazed into Eren’s wide-eyed expression, his face softened along with his winged eyes, even pulling off the tiniest smile. He mused, “Eren, good morning.”

Eren blinked, “Morning, Levi? It’s morning already?” She looked over at Levi, who was wearing a loose white button up shirt that still managed to show his toned abs and black pants accommodating his small figure effortlessly.

He chuckled as he strolled over to sit down on the couch next to the teal-eyed lady, “You looked so cozy, I didn’t want to wake you. Sleep well?”

Eren nodded. “Better than I have in a while. What are our plans for today?”

Levi gave her a shrug in response. “I…I don’t think I have any plans today.” He looked around as to clue himself in to if he was missing anything important. “Oh, wait, Erwin wants to show us something today. He said it had to do with some holiday.”

Eren’s eyebrows knitted together as she stood up to make herself a cup of Earl Grey tea which she routinely did every morning. “Holiday? Thanksgiving is in, like, a month, though.”

“Today’s Halloween. The bloke usually does something on this day.” Levi gave a light-hearted laugh and walked to her, then he put his hand on Eren’s shoulder, “I say we just go to see what’s up. Okay?”

“Okay.” The teapot chimed, cueing the tea was ready. Eren took the boiling water and poured it over the teabag. The water raised and turned a light chestnut color. The smell of Earl Grey wafted through the air, right into her nose, which made her grin.

She put the pot back into the spot it usually stood and took the cup as she went back to the couch, Levi following her movements. She sat down and he repeated the action.

Right when she was about to take a sip of the steaming tea, the doorbell rang.  _Just her luck_. 

Levi placed his hand on hers, as he looked into her eyes softly, “I’ll get it.”

She gave a nod and she continued to sip her tea as Levi scurried to the front to open the door for whoever it was standing there.

As soon as he opened the door, a woman in a ponytail with strands of hair framing her face and in round glasses was waiting. “Sir, be careful when you go to Erwin’s. It may be detrimental to the both of you if you don’t play your cards right. I’m worried about you two.” She sighed and hugged Levi like his life depended on it. “Use your sense, don’t jump into things you’re unsure about, and what is too tempting. It may be a trap.”

He nodded and crossed his arms on his chest, “Okay, Hanji. I got the message, but I don’t think the guy is planning anything against either Eren or me. Tch, why would he anyway? Doesn’t he have a thing for my Eren?”

“You never know. Just trust me. I never proved you wrong.” With that, she vanished, leaving Levi standing there unsure about what she had been talking about.

He turned as he closed the door and walked into the living room where the TV raged about some celebrity that recently broke up with her boyfriend, and Eren was reading the newspaper of Wall Maria while casually taking swings of her tea cup. She glanced up at him. “Who was that?”

“Hanji came for a visit.”

“Hanji? I haven’t seen her in a while. What did she need?”

“She wanted to warn us about something. She thinks Erwin might do something tonight.” He rolled his eyes and avoided Eren’s eyes. “As if he wanted to hurt you. He looks at you as if you are the brightest thing in the room. He can’t take his eyes off-“

Eren was holding his cheek softly in her palm. Smiling at him lovingly. Like he was the brightest thing in the room.

Levi took a deep breath and reached to hold her hand. He wrapped his long fingers around hers and moved her hands to his shoulder. She put her other hand on his opposite shoulder as his saddened face perked up in his usually warm smile to her, and her alone. “Eren…”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you’re here. Thank you for being here. I…I’m not the easiest to love.”

“Don’t say that. You don’t see what I see. Now, it’s time for a party at Erwin’s.”

“Yes, it is, baby.”

He took her hand in his as they walked to the car. And as they drove to the house of the party. The manor of Erwin was emasculate, enormous, and luxurious with his fancy roof and the columns in the front. All white with purity and was booming from the music inside.

They stepped out of their car and made their way to the party. Stepping inside, Erwin, being overwhelmingly tall, radiating blonde, and having bushes for eyebrows, strolled in a larger-than-life walk to the two of them. He looked down at their tiny bodies in comparison. “Levi! Eren! Glad you could make it! Would you like some lemonade before the act of the evening?”

Levi let go of Eren’s delicate hand and put his arm around her comfortably and she held his waist. He turned his head to face her. “Eren, would you like to drink with me?”

She smiled at him then at Erwin, “That would be lovely.” She looked around to see lights and a stage set up behind the blonde giant. “What’s the act?”

Erwin whispered something to the guy standing beside him then shifted his vision back on Eren. “Heh. That’s a surprise, my dear.”

Levi tensed up. Eren could feel it on her shoulder as his hand twitched. Erwin’s eyes now examined her outfit then stopped, mesmerized by her eyes. He was doing it again. Levi could feel him messing with him. On purpose.

Eren leaned into Levi and whispered in her ear as quietly as possible, “Levi?”

He shifted even closer and moved his lips, brushing them against her ear softly, “I love you, Eren.”

She smiled and blushed. Then, Erwin, about to speak, got interrupted as the blonde kid brought the two drinks. He handed their lemonade to them and they drank it.

With a sigh, Erwin said, “The act is starting, Eren.” A nod. “Levi.”

He moved to the stage and stood at the mic. “Good evening, guests! Happy Halloween to all of you.” He smirked. “Tonight, we have prepared a show. The show—magic and entertainment guaranteed—will blow you away, I can assure that.”

The curtains expanded and revealed a flash of green and yellow, a spiral that captured every eye in the room. It gleamed. It sparked. It was simply breathtaking. It was a vision of color, filled with magic and just— _power_. 

Pointing at it, Erwin’s smirk got wider, “This, my friends, is  _the_ portal to your perfect life. It will give you everything you would ever want in exchange for anything the controller wants. It is every wish you could ever want. Right here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's doubt, Erwin's performance, and Levi's facial expressions. Oh my! Feel free to comment your thoughts!

Levi couldn’t help but notice that Erwin’s eyes fell right on Eren, then mischievously at him. After that, to some random point in the crowd.

He continued his speech, “Who wants to try it out? Anyone here can, really.”

At first, not one person even hesitated. Levi’s gears turned in thought. Everything he ever wanted is right in this portal. He could see his mother again after years (she had died from cancer when he was nine), and she could help him out with things. He could find the courage to fight Erwin; he could even be married to the only love he ever had in his late twenties. Eren and he could have a nice, grand house with children as they lived comfortably, each having their own job and a love that could last forever.

Levi’s hand shot up even before he could glance at Eren.

“Ah, yes, Levi wants to take it.” He smiled at Levi, chillingly. “Come up here, sir.”

Eren’s hand was on Levi’s. Her eyes pierced into his, worriedly. Unsure. She had never had that look before. What if she never wanted perfect? What if she wanted to just to be with him naturally? Perfection is made from perfecting your imperfections. Together.

She never wanted perfect, which is why she picked Levi.

“Levi, please.”

“Calm down, Eren. What’s the worst that could happen?”

She bit her lip, angrily? Disappointedly? Was she scared? She didn’t even know what she was feeling, though her stomach twisted with distaste. Something was off.

“I don’t know. I just—” She looked into his bold, sharp blue eyes. “I have a bad feeling about this. It’s Erwin, he’s unpredictable.” Her eyes widened now. “Hanji…”

“What about Hanji.” Levi spat.

Eren frowned at him, “Hanji warned us, darling…”

Levi put his hands on her small shoulders, staring directly into hers as she looked back. Light blue mixed with a vibrant green. “Eren, I want us to be perfect.” He closed his eyes painfully as his voice cracked in sorrow. “I want to be perfect for you.”

He pulled away from her swiftly before she could manage to say anything to protest. She couldn’t believe he thought that. He was everything she ever wanted.

Levi approached the stage and Eren found herself not wanting to watch.

Erwin put his hand on Levi’s shoulder, his thumb seizing his shoulder blade and his fingers brushing his coat. “Very good, Levi. Come backstage with me for a moment.”

Erwin’s arm completely wrapped Levi against him, and he then led him backstage where a rusty, odd looking machine stood. It had an opened barrel connected to what looked like a vault.

Levi eyed the machine cautiously. “What’s that?”

Erwin let out a soft, teasing chuckle, “That’s the machine that…runs things _here_.”

Levi nodded as his head spun. What has he gotten himself into?

Regardless his feelings, he kept a stoic face. “So.” He tsked. “What does ‘the controller’ want?”

Erwin rushed closer to Levi, holding him against the wall. Levi’s face clouded with fear and senselessness. The blonde giant was curled into him, his lips close to his neck. Being so close, Levi saw a widow’s peak. _The way to a vampire_. He wanted Levi. He wanted to turn him. He wanted his blood. _Just his luck_.

“Give me a strand of your hair.” Erwin commanded.

“No! Get off me.” He tried to push him off, but found he was made from what seemed like steel. It was no use.

Erwin was now off him, a few strands of his hair in his hand. Levi didn’t even notice. Lightning fast speed, he supposed. Levi raised his eyebrow as he watched the other man place the pieces of black hair into the machine. A noise roused in the machine as if it were making something. Erwin stalked back to Levi, who stupidly remained frozen on the wall.

“You little brat, you’re so disobedient.” He smirked as his teeth brushed against the pale, cold skin of Levi. “Though, you’re perfect for being one of us.”

Levi struggled against Erwin’s locked grip, “Lies. I’ll never ever be like— _you_.”

As if on command, Levi could hear a faint scream of his name in the distance. A sweet, soft feminine voice. Familiar. Eren. What has he done with her? He could care less about himself, but Eren was the most important thing to him.

“You’ll change your mind.”

“You’re right, you sick sadist. Take me, but don’t touch my Eren. Don’t you dare.” Levi took a deep breath, “Take me. Do whatever you want with me…my only condition is that Eren is safe.”

With that, Erwin bit him. Square in the neck, leaving a bursting red teeth mark. He was turned. He was now a vampire. He looked to the side and saw the same yellow and green blinding light flashing at him, further turning him to the full state.

He was now fully a vampire. Erwin was a vampire. It was his plan to get Levi out the picture to get to Eren. Right? Or was it some sadistic game to get Levi to go insane?

Levi had lost his breath from impact, “L-let me g-go.” He now had his eyes closed as the transformation made him weak. His body was rewriting itself. He could feel large, toxic fangs on his short lips, could feel the white in his knuckles as he clenched them, he could even feel some hungry feeling in his stomach.

“Gladly.” Erwin dropped him and walked back onto the stage as Levi hunched over in pain. Levi screamed but nothing seemed to come out. He slumped over to the chair, which looked over the stage and sat down, defeated.

His eyes longed for Eren as with the rest of him. To feel her warmth, and smell the scent of her he loved so dearly.

“So, Levi, are you ready to go to the portal?” Erwin asked Levi from the stage. He shook his head, dismissing the thought altogether. Erwin looked back at him and gave a smirk.

“Come on, Levi, you signed up for this. _Eren_ ,” He flaunted her in front of him, of course. That was his only tactic. Alluring him by her. Classic. “She’s waiting to see you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Feel free to leave comments, I read those and will answer.

Levi took a shaky step and slowly moved further onto the stage. He was holding his stomach weakly as he tried to hide the new, sharp too-big-for his mouth daggers for teeth behind his lips. His hair was a mess and stuck out awkwardly. He heard Eren gasp in the crowd, his eyes immediately went to her.

Her bright green eyes were warm to his, with a hint of worry in them. He sighed in relief. She was okay, that’s all that mattered.

“Now, my good man,” Erwin mused at Levi evilly. He even gave him a smile. “It’s show time.” Erwin winked into the crowd, grinning at Eren like he succeeded.

Erwin pulled a lever that was near the curtain that now waved violently from some sudden, strange wind that came from the portal. He put his hand lightly against the small of Levi’s back to move him towards the flash of yellow and green. Levi followed, glancing back at Eren, who was eagerly awaiting his gaze.

“Levi, please step in. It’s ready.” Erwin called out loudly into the audience. Levi got into the beam of light and felt himself glowing. Literally, his skin glowed brightly and his arms became stained. He was unable to move a muscle from where he stood, though he just stood there without any emotion. He was already a vampire. Hungry. He still wasn’t sure for what…

Once Erwin pulled the lever down again to stop the portal from glowing, Levi’s skin was now a light gray color and smelt of smoke. “And, that concludes the show. Hope you all enjoyed it.”

Levi stared into the crowd. They were all wide-eyed, staring at Levi incredulously. 

“Tch. Erwin, I’m leaving.” Levi grumbled as he walked off the stage to Eren. She stared at him like she never seen him before. That was new.

“L-Levi?” She asked, frightened.

“What, Eren?” Levi asked her.

Her hand went over to touch his elbow lightly. “Let’s go home, you don’t look so good.” She leaned in to Levi, and stared into his eyes. They had turned a slightly grayer blue than they once were. “Are you okay?”

Levi sighed. “Yeah, I think so. Are you okay?”

“Of course, you’re here.” She smiled weakly as they headed for the exit. Levi felt his face shift into a frown. Once they got into the car, Eren leaned in close to Levi, so her lips ghosted over his. Levi unconsciously smiled to her scent, to her smile, and to her. “I love you, too.”

Eren grinned warmly as Levi put his fingers over her jaw, stroking her warm skin beneath his hand. He let his lips collide with hers, feeling the warmth of her body fall onto his lovingly, happily. They both smiled into the kiss as Eren moved her hands to tangle them into Levi’s black, soft locks.

“Mm, I love you, Eren…” He mused into her lips quietly as he pressed his mouth delicately onto hers.

“I love you…” More confessions as they kissed.

She pulled away as Levi found himself wanting more. “Eren…”

She grinned at him. “Levi, let’s go home. Baby, it’s cold outside. There we can have hot chocolate and be together on our warm bed…” She rested her head on his shoulder as her eyes fell closed. Levi reached for the wheel, sighing happily.

“Anything for you, my dear Eren.” He started the car and headed home after the long night. The traffic was nonexistent, which helped them come home earlier than expected. They came inside their apartment to welcome the familiar pumpkin spice candles and the nice heat of the insulated room.

“Levi…” Eren wrapped her arms around her neck as he locked the door.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Can you make me one of your famous cups of tea? I could really use something warm,” She smirked, “Unless you have something else in mind…”

He grinned at her as he pecked her lips softly, “I’ll go get you the tea. Wait for me in the bedroom and, go ahead and turn on Netflix.”

She nodded and went to the light pink room they called a bedroom. She sat on the bed as she could hear Levi waltz around the kitchen concocting his famous Green tea. Her face curled until her lips spread ear to ear. She was here with him and that was everything she ever wanted.

She turned on the TV and opened the Netflix app, looking through the Halloween movies available at the home screen. Before she could even realize it, Levi swung in with a platter with freshly made cookies and two cups of tea. He placed the tray gently on the nightstand as he flopped next to her. He cupped her face and brought it to his, rubbing his cold nose on her warm one. Blush rose on her cheeks as she leaned into his familiar touch. This was home. Her eyes closed as his lips pushed through the space between them to get to hers that were already waiting for him. His lips had been warmed by a sip of tea he had just before that, which made him even more inviting. His hands went to hers, as her fingers laced themselves around his. They worked so well together—body, soul, and mind. After what seemed like seconds, his lips pulled away from hers. “Darling, your tea is ready. I made it nice and hot for you.” He smiled as he handed her the cup.

“Thank you.” She took it and took a drink from the red and green, glittery cup. She pulled away from it after sipping and turned to Levi, who was already staring at her warmly. “What movie would you like to watch? How about the Night of the Vampires?”

He shrugged. “Sure, honey.” He pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist as he peppered light kisses on the back of her neck. She turned on the movie. After about thirty minutes, she started to doze off as Levi had been nuzzling his head onto her neck. They were warm and comfortable. On the verge of a good night’s rest. As Levi’s eyes got heavy and refused to keep open, he could hear, _the scent…it’s addicting. It’s all the vampires want. To smell it. Then, once they get close, a hunger appears. A wanting. For the blood of that scent. Bloodsucking vampires, every last one of them_.

His eyes popped open as his nose filled with his favorite scent. Eren. Right there. His mind spun with images of her blood over his fangs. He couldn’t be there anymore. He couldn’t be hers anymore. He didn’t belong with her anymore. His stomach growled with hunger. She couldn’t be with him. He wanted her blood. His eyes fogged with tears as he slowly got up from the bed and got dressed. His face contorted with fear from his new wanting. This is the scariest thing that could have ever happened. He was a vampire and he had to leave his love. The scent was too controlling. _Goodbye, Eren_ , he thought, _this Halloween has been the scariest_.

She knew something would be wrong. Desire can be the downfall of humanity.

_Goodbye…_


End file.
